Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 9, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded': 1989 *'Creator': Alan Howarth *'Owner': The Walt Disney Company (1989-1990), The Hollywood Edge (2008-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': November 17, 1989 *'First heard': The Little Mermaid *'Area used': Worldwide Originated as a Disney sound effect, it first debuted in the Disney animated musical film, The Little Mermaid. It is the same sound effect as Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 from The Premiere Edition Volume 1. Sound Effect Description Crowd, Medium, In Shock. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel (Heard once in "The Chameleon," and in a higher pitch in "Scirocco Mole".) * 30 Rock * 999 (UK TV series) (1992-2003) (Heard once in Episode 7 of 999 Lifesavers) * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Action League Now! (Heard once in a high pitch in "Danger for a Dignitary".) * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (heard in an episode) * American Dad! * America's Funniest Home Videos * America's Got Talent * Air Crash Investigation (Heard once in "Manchester Runway Disaster".) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018 TV Series) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Heard once in "Super Robotnik".) * Adventure Time * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Only heard in "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour" intros in a low pitch.) * The Angry Beavers * Angry Birds Toons (Heard once in "Mind the Pony".) * The Amazing World of Gumball * Aladdin: The Series * Animaniacs (Heard once in "Kung Boo".) * Archer * Arthur (Heard once in "Family Fortune".) * The Bachelorette * Batman: The Animated Series * Ben 10 * Big Hero 6: The Series * Big Time Rush * Blaze and the Monster Machines (Heard 3 times in "The Chicken Circus!".) * Brum (2001-2002) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy (Low Pitched) * Bobby's World * Bonkers * Boy Meets World * Breadwinners * The Buzz on Maggie * Bitz and Bob * Back at the Barnyard * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * The Boondocks * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Bordertown * The Casagrandes * CatDog (Heard once in "All You Can't Eat", "The Cat Club", and "Spaced Out".) * Chalkzone * Chowder (Heard once in "The Créme Puff Hands".) * Clarence * Cobra Kai (Heard once in "Mercy".) * Courage The Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken (Heard often in "Cow's a Beauty".) * The Dating Guy * Destroyed in Seconds * Doctor Who (heard in a low pitch) * Dog City * Dexter's Laboratory * Darkwing Duck * Disney's House of Mouse * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Dora Saves the Game".) * Doug * Duckman * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard once in "The Good, the Bad and the Ed".) * The Emperor's New School (Heard once in "The Bride of Kuzco.") * The Eric Andre Show (Used in an interview with Amber Rose.) * Everybody Hates Chris (Heard twice in "Everybody Hates Snow Day".) * The Fairly OddParents (Used along with PE141801 in "Dream Goat!". 1st episode: "A Wish Too Far" when the judge declares Timmy Turner guilty causing a loss of godparents.) * Family Guy (Heard once in "Wasted Talent", "Kiss Seen Around The World", and "Boys Do Cry".) * Fireman Sam * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Frasier * Futurama * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard once in "Animal Eggs".) * GirlStuff/BoyStuff * Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids (Heard twice in "Simon Sulk".) * Gravity Falls * Greeny Phantom * Goof Troop * Go Jetters * Goosebumps (Heard once in "Bad Hare Day".) * Gordon Ramsay Shows (Heard once in "Kitchen Nightmares".) * Harvey Birdman: Attorney At Law (Heard once in "Shoyu Weenie".) * Harvey Girls Forever! * Henry's Amazing Animals * Hey Arnold! * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * Invader Zim (Heard once in "Parent Teacher Night".) * Johnny Bravo * James Bond Jr. * Jessie (Heard once in "Toy Con".) * Kappa Mikey * King of the Hill * Kim Possible * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (Heard once in "Weapons of Destiny" and "The Invitation".) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Liv and Maddie (Heard once in "Helgaween-A-Rooney".) * La CQ (Mexican TV Series) * Liberty's Kids * Life with Louie * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Little Bear (Heard three times in "Grandfather's Attic".) * Little Charmers (Heard once in "Cluck Stars".) * The Little People Zoo Show (Villa Park, Illinois) * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * The Looney Tunes Show (Heard once in "Mr. Weiner".) * The Loud House * Mad * Malcolm in the Middle * The Mask: The Animated Series * Massive Monster Mayhem * Masterchef * Maximum Exposure (Mixed with PE141801 in "That's Gotta Hurt".) * Metalocalypse (Heard once in "Fertilityklok".) * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Tapped Out".) * Mickey Mouse Works * The Middle * The Mighty B! * Mike & Molly * Mike Tyson Mysteries * Mr. Bean * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mucha Lucha (Heard once in "Heart of Lucha", "Revenge of the Masked Toilet", and "Spider and the Flea"; 3 times in "Flea at Last".) * Muppets Tonight (Heard once in "Sandra Bullock".) * The Muppets * MXC * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "Dragonshy", "The Show Stoppers", "May the Best Pet Win!", and "The Mysterious Mare Do Well".) * Mysticons * Mythic Warriors * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Oggy and the Cockroaches * The Office * Once Upon A Time (Heard once in "Wish You Were Here".) * Oswald * Outrageous Acts of Science * The Penguins of Madagascar * Power Rangers * Phil of the Future * Pickle and Peanut * The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) * Pink Panther and Pals * Pinky and the Brain * Pig Goat Banana Cricket (Heard once in "Super Space Meatball".) * Planet Sheen (Heard once in "The Boy Next Dorkus".) * Phineas and Ferb (Heard once in "Nerdy Dancin'".) * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "Tough Love" and "The Rowdyruff Boys".) * Pucca * Ready Jet Go! * Recess * Regular Show * Rick and Morty * Rocket Power * Robot and Monster * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats (Heard once in "Pickles vs. Pickles" and "Vacation"; the latter high-pitched.) * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Sanjay and Craig * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated * Seinfeld (Heard once in the finale.) * Sesame Street (Heard once in an episode.) * Shaun the Sheep (Heard once in "Mountains out of Molehills", "The Visitor", "Hiccups", "Sheepwalking", "The Farmer's Niece", "Snore Worn Shaun", and "Shaun Encounters".) * The Simpsons * Sitting Ducks * Skatoony * South Park * Spirit Riding Free (Heard once in "Lucky and the Price of Freedom".) * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Ripped Pants," "Pickles," and "Sleepy Time".) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown".) * Steven Universe * Stressed Eric (Heard once in "Cricket".) * Stuck in the Middle (Heard once in "Stuck with a New Friend".) * The Stuffed Animal Show * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Talespin * Teacher's Pet (Heard once in "To Bee or Not To Beez".) * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Artful Dodgers".) * Tom and Jerry Tales * Transformers: Rescue Bots * Timon & Pumbaa * Tim and Eric Show * Tiny Toon Adventures * Totally Spies! * Tosh.0 * TUFF Puppy * Two of a Kind * Turbo FAST * Ultimate Spider-Man * Uncle Grandpa * Unfabulous * VeggieTales (Heard in "Duke and the Great Pie War".) * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production/New Looney Tunes * Wally The Tuxedo Cat (Reed Brunson City Studios) * We Bare Bears * Weird Answer Kommand (Heard once in "Wrestling".) * Whacked Out Sports * What a Cartoon! * Wizards of Waverly Place * WordWorld (Heard once in "Dancing Dog" and "A Star is Born!".) TV Specials * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) (Heard once in the intro in a low pitch.) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide (2006) (Heard once in the intro in a low pitch.) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators (2006) (Heard once in the intro in a low pitch.) * Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace (2011) (Heard a few times when Palpatine accidentally, and playfully, reveals himself to be Darth Sidious.) * The Nick & Jessica Variety Hour (2004) (Heard only in the animated lion vignette after Jessica is eaten by the lion.) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * Elena and the Secret of Avalor (2016) (Heard only when Esteban snatches Shuriki's wand from her hands.) Movies * 17 Again (2009) * A Bug's Life (1998) * A Dennis the Menace Christmas (2007) * A Simple Wish (1997) * A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon (2019) * Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) * Animals United (2010) * Barnyard (2006) * Batman Returns (1992) * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * Bee Movie (2007) * Beverly Hills Cop III (1994) * The BFG (2016) * Black Sheep (1996) * Black Sheep (2006) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) * Bushwacked (1995) * Camp Rock (2008) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Cars (2006) * Cars 2 (2011) * Cars 3 (2017) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Chicken Run (2000) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) * Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time (2007) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) * The Country Bears (2002) * Curious George (2006) * Deck the Halls (2004) * Dennis the Menace (1993) * Descendants (2015) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) * Diamonds Are Forever (1971) (Heard once at the beginning in current printings.) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * Drillbit Taylor (2008) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * The Final Destination (2009) * Everyone's Hero (2006) * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald (2018) * Felidae (1994) * Fierce Creatures (1997) * Firehouse Dog (2007) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * Gaudi Afternoon (2001) * George of the Jungle (1997) * Godzilla (2014) * Gulliver's Travels (2010) * Hercules (1997) * Hey Arnold: The Movie (2002) * High School Musical (2006) * High School Musical 2 (2007) * High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) * Home (2015) * Home on the Range (2004) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Igor (2008) * The Incredibles 2 (2018) * Inside Out (2015) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Jingle All the Way (1996) * Jurassic World (2015) * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) * Kronk's New Groove (2015) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * The Lego Movie (2014) * The Librarian: Curse of the Judas Chalice (2008) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * MacGruber (2010) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Madeline (1998) * Man of Steel (2013) * Marmaduke (2010) * Meet The Fockers (2004) * Mickey's House of Villians (2002) * Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas 2004 * Mighty Joe Young (1998) * Monster High: The Great Scarrier Reef (2016) * Monster Mash (2000) * Monster Trucks (2017) * Monsters University (2013) * Mother! (2017) when Mother's baby is killed in front of the crowd. * Mulan II (2005) * Muppet Classic Theater (1994) * Muppets from Space (1999) * The Muppets (2011) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * Norbit (2007) * Norm of the North (2016) * October Sky (1999) * Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) * Ouija 2 (2016) * The Patriot (2000) * The Princess Diaries (2001) * Ramona and Beezus (2010) * Ransom (1996) * Ratchet & Clank (2016) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) * Rush Hour 3 (2007) * Sausage Party (2016) * Saw 3D (2010) * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) * Sex Tape (2014) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) * Smallfoot (2018) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Star Trek (2009) * Star Trek Beyond (2016) * Superbad (2007) (Low Pitched) * Titanic: The Legend Goes On (2000) * Trolls (2016) * Vampire Academy (2014) * X-Men (2000) * xXx (2002) * Zatōichi (2003) * Zookeeper (2011) Shorts * Almost Home (2014) * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) (High Pitched) * Disney Fairies (Shorts) (High Pitched) * Great Minds Think 4 Themselves - Albert Einstein (1998) * Trix Toons: The Trixters (2008) * Pencilmation Home Videos * Welcome to Tonka Town (2003) Music Videos * Eminem - Ass Like That (2005) * Smash Mouth - All Star (1999) * Vengaboys - Shalalalala (2000) (Heard twice and used along with Ohh SFX.) Theme Parks Universal Parks and Resorts: * The Simpsons Ride (Theme Parks) (Heard once in the "Pre-Show".) Commercials Australia: * Movie World Promos (1990's) * YoGo - The Jungle Club (1990's) China *Anta: Crash Cameras (2005) *China Unicom Commercial (2008) *M-Zone: Wedding (2009) New Zealand: * Bluebird Snacker (2003) UAE *Twix: Treaty (2007) UK: * Compare the Market - Sergei joins the circus (2012) * Kellogg's Coco Pops - High Dive (1996) USA: * American Airlines: Big Man (2007) * "Boxing": Redd's Apple Ale Commercial (2015) * Burger King: Honbatz Awards (2005) * Burger King Kids Club: Mr. Potato Head (1997) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Cap N Crunch: School Play (2005) (Used along with Disappointed Ooh FX.) * Cheetos: Bank Robbery (2012) * Chicago Bears Baseball Championships (2016) * Cocoa Pebbles: Bella Thorne (2015) (Commercials) * Cocoa Pebbles: Cocoa Court (2001) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Cocoa Puffs: Cuckoo Court (2010) * Disneyland: Dragon Dream (2009) * E*TRADE: Mr. Chappy (2000) * E*TRADE: Train Chase (2004) * Frosted Flakes Milk Bar Circus Commercial (2004) * Honey-Comb Cereal: Crazy Craving Skateboarding (2001-2002) * Honey Nut Cheerios: Fright at The Muesum (2012-2013) * Honey Nut Cheerios: Honeyway Train (2010) * The Illusiinists Live Commercial (2015) * Kool Aid: Soda Face-Off (2010) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Old Navy - Time to Shine (2018) * Outdated Equipment | Intel (2017) * Nintendo 3DS Tomodachi Life TV Commercial with Ryan & Andy (2014) * Orbit Gum Circus Commercial (2003) * Ricola Commercial (2011) * Simpsons Movie Burger King Commercial (2007) * Starfox Command on Nintendo DS Commercial (2006) * Star Trek: The Experience - Borg Invasion 4D * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (Do's and Don'ts) (Skylanders: Superchargers) (2015) * Toshiba - Sillycon Valley (2014) * Wix.com - Big Game First Spot with Jason Statham & Gal Gadot (2017) * Yoplait Mix-Ins (2017) Video Games PC: * Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story (1996) (Video Game) * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) * Monster Truck Madness 1 (video game) * The Way Things Work (Video Game) Nintendo 64: * Super Smash Bros. (Used in a triple low pitch if a fighter gets back onto the stage.) GameCube: * Super Smash Bros. Melee (Used in a double low pitch if a fighter gets back onto the stage.) Wii: * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Used if a fighter gets back onto the stage.) 3DS: * Super Smash Bros. for 3DS (Used if a fighter gets back onto the stage.) * Tomodachi Life (Video Game) Wii U: * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Used if a fighter gets back on stage.) Nintendo Switch: * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Used if a fighter gets back onto the stage.) PS2: * The Simpsons: Road Rage (Video Game) * Nicktoons Movin' (Video Game) * Sonic Adventures (Video Game) * Lenny's Multimedia Circus (Video Game) PS3: * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) Xbox 360: * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) Arcade: * House of the Dead: Scarlet Dawn (Video Game) (Heard once in Chapter 0.) * Darkstalkers 3 (Video Game) (Heard one of B.B. Hood’s moves, Jealousy and Fake.) App Games * iMovie (Apple App) Radio Spots * Sun Auto Service - Shocks Promos Germany: * ProSieben - The Magic of the Fall (1995) (Promos) * Shrek: The Whole Story 2010 USA: * The Bachelorette: Week 3 (2017) * Disney Channel: The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) (Promos) * The Haunted Hathaways (2013) (Promos) * Lifetime: The Rap Game - Indecent Promposal (2019) * NBC: Good Girls (2018) * Nickelodeon: Liar Liar Vampire (2015) (Promos) * The Simpsons: LEGO Spectaular (2014) (Promos) * Soapnet: Days of Our Lives (2004) * Universal Studios Hollywood & Florida Promo (1995) (Promos) Trailers * Air Bound (2015) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) (Trailers) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) (Trailers) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) (Trailers) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) (Trailers) * Allen Gregory (2011) (Trailers) * Barnyard (2006) (Trailers) * Bee Movie (2007) (Trailers) * Child's Play (2019) (Trailers) (Heard once in the second trailer.) * Coco (2017) (Trailers) * The Country Bears (2002) (Trailers) * Curious George (2006) (Trailers) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011) (Trailers) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) (Trailers) * Early Man (2018) (Trailers) * Home (2015) (Trailers) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) (Trailers) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) (Trailers) * Hotel Transylvania 3 (2018) (Trailers) * Igor (2008) (Trailers) * Inspector Gadget (1999) (Trailers) * Jetsons & WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania (2017) (Trailers) * Jurassic World (2015) (Trailers) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) (Trailers) * The Lego Movie (2014) (Trailers) * Let's Be Cops (2014) (Trailers) * Madeline (1998) (Trailers) * Mighty Joe Young (1998) (Trailers) * Muppet Classic Theater (1994) (Trailers) * The Muppets (2011) (Trailers) * The Princess Diaries (2001) (Trailers) * Raising Helen (2004) (Trailers) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) (Trailers) * Shrek 2 (2004) (Trailers) * Shrek the Third (2007) (Trailers) * Sing (2016) (Trailers) * Smallfoot (2018) (Trailers) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Trailers) * Trolls (2016) (Trailers) * When In Rome (2010) (Trailers) * White Chicks (2004) (Trailers) * Zookeeper (2011) (Trailers) Videos * Schlessinger Media: Holidays for Children (Videos) (Heard twice in "Election Day".) TV Spots * The Addams Family (2019) (TV Spots) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) (TV Spots) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) (TV Spots) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) (TV Spots) * The Ant Bully (2006) (TV Spots) * Child's Play (2019) (TV Spots) * Coco (2017) (TV Spots) * Daddy's Home (2015) (TV Spots) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) (TV Spots) * Holmes & Watson (2018) (TV Spots) * Home on the Range (2004) (TV Spots) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) (TV Spots) * Happy Feet 2 (2011) (TV Spots) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) (TV Spots) * Let's Be Cops (2014) (TV Spots) * License to Wed (2007) (TV Spots) * Megamind (2010) (TV Spots) * Mike & Dave Need Wedding Dates (2016) (TV Spots) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) (TV Spots) * The Princess Diaries (2001) (TV Spots) * Raising Helen (2004) (TV Spots) * Shrek Forever After (2010) (TV Spots) * Sisters (2015) (TV Spots) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (TV Spots) * Trolls (2016) (TV Spots) * The Walk (2015) (TV Spots) * When In Rome (2010) (TV Spots) * White Chicks (2004) (TV Spots) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) (TV Spots) * Zookeeper (2011) (TV Spots) DVD Menus * SpongeBob Squarepants: Spongeguard on Duty (2004 DVD) (DVD Menus) Miscellaneous * Disney Read-Along - Darkwing Duck: High Wave Robbery (1991) (Other Media) (Heard in high and normal pitches.) * Hot Wheels Monster Trucks * Plotagon (for Mac/PC) * Sherlock Gnomes Social Media Ads (2018) * Shorts in a Bunch - Twisted Shorts ID Websites * Starfall.com (2002-present) YouTube Videos * The Adventures of Mario And Leonardo * Arthur YTPs (Heard once in "Arthur's Crappy Christmas! (Part 3!)".) * AOK * The Beanie Babies Spooky Halloween (2017) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * Dora misbehaves at a SU Concert (2015) (Remake) * Dora misbehaves at Comedy World's Funeral on GNN and gets grounded! (2016) * Drew Pickles Gets Sued! * Golgo 13 Short (Heard twice.) * Inanimate Insanity II (Heard once in "Rain On Your Charade".) * Shopkins Shorts (Heard once in "Swing Vote Part 2".) * SMG4 Videos * Smosh Videos * Thomas and Friends Minis San Diego Comic-Con #2 (2016) (Heard once in diesel's Dream When the statue with the riddler's symbol is revealed & in Thomas' Dream after when james as brainiac says hulabaloo tracks!) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) * WhitneyGoLucky Anime * Digimon Adventure 01 (Heard once in the English dub version in “Almost Home Free” at the subway scene.) * Dr. Slump * Kanon (2006) (Heard once in "A Strange-Looking Waltz".) * Kiki's Delivery Service (1989) (1998 Disney dub only) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parody * Lupin the 3rd: The Fuma Conspiracy (Heard twice only in the 1995 AnimEigo dub.) * Sonic X * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Image Gallery See Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge